


Natural Luminescence

by bossy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Choking, Deep Throating, Force Choking, Hux is a nice person, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Redemption AU, Rimming, Snoke doesn't ship it, Sub Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossy/pseuds/bossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo Ren finally have sex and wake up dealing with feelings that might be pulling Kylo Ren toward the Light side of the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Luminescence

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Hux (kylux-hell on tumblr); edited and somewhat co-written by bossy.

It’s the night after the battle on Jakku, and Kylo Ren has irritatedly accepted the fact that he needs to see Hux. Already, his hands are drawn into fists, he’s bristling with Force energy, because he shouldn’t have to ask Hux’s permission to do anything aboard this ship. Kylo Ren should have ultimate authority, and more and more it seems like Hux is undermining his power.

But Snoke might enact serious consequences if Kylo Ren doesn’t ask Hux’s permission, so he calls Hux to his quarters.

“Yes?” Hux asks, looking none too pleased to be called to see Kylo Ren at this hour.

It’s late enough that Hux’s facade of perfection is fading. His hair is beginning to come un-gelled, little tufts of hair sticking up at the back of his neck. His uniform, looking crisply starched in the morning, is now a little wrinkled. It lifts Kylo Ren’s spirits, seeing Hux in disarray.

“I need to interrogate one of the Stormtroopers,” Kylo Ren says, getting right to the point.

“What?” Hux asks, frowning, and Kylo Ren feels the sharp tinge of his annoyance through the Force.

“One of the Stormtroopers,” Kylo Ren repeats. “FN-2187. I need to interrogate him.”

“No,” Hux says, curtly. “You can’t just do whatever you want aboard this ship, Ren. There is protocol here that you can’t violate.”

“I saw the Light in him,” Kylo Ren grits out through his teeth, taking his mask off so he can stare daggers at Hux. “I don’t know what it means. I need to investigate this further.”

“There are rules for the way we do things around here,” Hux says, sounding pleased to be telling Kylo Ren off, sounding cocky. “We’ve never tortured a Stormtrooper before, for good reason. It might affect his training.”

Kylo Ren is growing tired of this. This is serious, seeing the Light in a Stormtrooper of all people, and Hux is treating this like a joke. Well, he won’t treat it like a joke any longer. Kylo Ren takes a step closer to Hux, trying to intimidate him.

“Do what I say or I warn you, this isn’t going to be pleasant,” Kylo Ren murmurs, looming over Hux.

Hux flushes pink, looking up at Kylo Ren with an expression that Kylo Ren can't place.

“Make me,” Hux counters finally, standing tall and unafraid, cheeks still tinged pink.

Kylo Ren doesn’t miss the way Hux’s gaze is lingering on Kylo Ren’s lips, the way his thoughts are wandering in an interesting new direction. Well, Kylo Ren is going to take that as a challenge. He steps closer, leans down so he’s right in Hux’s face.

“You’ll regret this,” Kylo Ren breathes, watching as Hux’s eyes widen and he licks his lips.

Hux meets his gaze, pupils huge. Desire is rolling off him in waves and Kylo Ren is hit with the images in his mind: Hux’s hand around Kylo Ren’s dick, Hux mouthing the base of his cock, Kylo Ren pushing inside Hux, fucking him slow and gentle, making the tied-up Hux beg for it–

“Why do you question my authority?” Kylo Ren asks, his voice husky, trying to distract himself from Hux’s sinful thoughts.

Hux has the audacity to laugh. “What authority? This is my ship. You can’t – “

Suddenly he gasps for air, hands reaching up to his throat to fight off an invisible chokehold. He sends Kylo Ren a death glare and for that, Kylo Ren increases the pressure. He’s unable to resist bringing his hands up to Hux’s delicate white throat, bruising into his smooth, pale skin.

“I make the decisions here,” he tells Hux, easing up on the pressure, letting him go. “Is that clear?”

He expects Hux to be whimpering and meek. He doesn’t expect Hux to grab his face and kiss him. A spark of arousal flows through Kylo Ren and he kisses back roughly, biting down hard on Hux’s lower lip. Hux’s tongue draws into his mouth greedily, one of his hands wandering inside Kylo Ren’s robes to rest on his hip. Their tongues meet and Hux moans eagerly into his mouth.

Kylo Ren breaks the kiss for a moment, whispering, “If you liked that, Hux, you’ll love it when I choke you when I’m inside you. I’ll make you come just from my dick in your ass and my hands around your throat.”

Now Hux really does whimper.

“Please,” he says, sounding uncharacteristically meek, leaning in to bite and tongue at Kylo Ren’s throat.

“Please, what?” Kylo Ren asks, unable to resist the power trip.

“Please, Lord Ren,” Hux says instantly, like he's been waiting his whole life to submit to Kylo Ren.

Hux sinks to his knees, looking up at Kylo Ren reverently as he palms Kylo Ren’s hard cock through his pants.

He wets his plump lips and says, “Show me my place, Lord Ren.”

Kylo Ren has never taken his dick out of his pants so quickly before. Hux grips a strong hand around the base almost immediately as he licks a wet stripe up the underside of Kylo Ren’s cock. He looks up at Kylo Ren and licks the underside of the head, just a little, teasing him.

“Hurry up,” Kylo Ren says.

“You would be impatient about this,” Hux scoffs.

But he takes the head into his mouth, cheeks hollowed, then takes in a little more. Kylo Ren sighs, shivering at the way Hux’s tongue feels so smooth and wet underneath his cock. Hux sucks him off slowly and shallowly, looking up at him with those wide green eyes.

Still impatient, Kylo Ren thrusts experimentally into Hux’s mouth. Hux moans emphatically and Kylo Ren feels an unexpected shivery wave of pleasure coming off of Hux. Kylo Ren tries another thrust, deeper this time, hitting the back of Hux’s throat. The pleasure doesn’t abate; he feels how achingly hard Hux is.

“I want to fuck your throat raw,” he says as he thrusts even deeper, finally getting inside the tight heat of Hux’s throat.

Hux moans something, sounding like acquiescence. Kylo Ren thrusts in and out of his throat hard, not stopping even when Hux gags a little around his dick.

Hux is still radiating fierce arousal. He’s in a little discomfort, Kylo Ren notices, but he’s loving every second that Kylo Ren thrusts into his throat, his cock is throbbing. His thoughts are fixated on what Kylo Ren promised him earlier: Kylo Ren fucking Hux doggy style with Kylo Ren’s hands on Hux’s throat, choking him.

“You want me to fuck you,” Kylo Ren says. It’s not a question.

“Mm,” Hux says, taking Kylo Ren a little deeper.

It’s hard to think with his cock engulfed in the heat of Hux’s mouth. He could keep fucking Hux’s throat and make him swallow his cum. Or he could fuck Hux’s ass, really dominate him, teach him a lesson.

Hux deserves to be taught a lesson, Kylo Ren thinks. Slowly, he eases out of Hux’s mouth. Hux closes his eyes and leans his head back, ready for Kylo Ren to come on his face. The image is as arousing as it is angelic, Hux’s long ginger eyelashes fluttering closed, his lips parted slightly, ready to be used.

“Later,” Kylo Ren promises, leaning down to caress Hux’s defined jaw. “First I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.”

“I don’t deserve this, Lord Ren,” Hux says.

“Oh, you do. You do deserve it. This is for every time you’ve ever doubted my power. Now get undressed and get on your hands and knees on the bed.”

“You’ve been reading my mind,” Hux accuses, even as he unbuckles his belt and works on undoing the many intricate layers of his uniform.

“Strip faster,” Kylo Ren says, stepping out of his pants and throwing them aside. “Stop folding your clothes. I want you naked now.”

“Fine,” Hux says, jaw clenched.

Hux leaves his uniform in a neat pile and gets onto the bed. Kylo Ren is struck by how small he is under his uniform – much smaller than Kylo Ren – and how, despite how slim he is, his ass is still nicely round. Kylo Ren takes a moment to appreciate Hux’s lithe body and defined muscles before grabbing the lube from his bedside table.

He starts by touching Hux with a dry finger, drawing circles over his hole. Then he lubes up his middle finger and presses it inside Hux, very slowly. Hux’s entire body tenses and then relaxes as Kylo Ren presses further inside. Kylo Ren is very aware of how unbearably tight Hux feels around his finger, how pre-cum is accumulating on the tip of his own dick.

Finally Kylo Ren angles his finger just right and Hux gasps.

“This is the way I’ll make you come,” Kylo Ren says as he adds a second finger. “From hitting your prostate alone.”

“Yes. And from choking me,” Hux reminds him, a little too eagerly.

“If you’re good,” Kylo Ren says.

He’s pushing in with a third finger and Hux is whimpering. Kylo Ren takes another minute to push in and out with his fingers, to make Hux squirm. But his dick is throbbing and all he can think about is what it would be like to be inside Hux, free to thrust into that warmth to his heart’s desire.

“Are you ready?” he asks Hux.

“I’m beyond ready, Lord Ren,” Hux says, looking back at him, eyes filmy.

His hair looks so fiercely, fiery red in this lighting, Kylo Ren notices as he lubes his cock. He’s beautiful, in a harsh way that Kylo Ren has never noticed before.

“Fuck me,” Hux says, noticing that Kylo Ren has hesitated.

Kylo Ren slaps his ass, hard, and there it is again, an unexpected jolt of pleasure from Hux.

“Don’t give me orders,” Kylo Ren growls.

“N-No, Lord Ren,” Hux says breathily.

“That’s better,” Kylo Ren says, feeling a surge of pride from being able to command Hux in this way.

He eases his dick into Hux’s body. Again, Hux tenses for a few seconds, then slowly relaxes as Kylo Ren slides in further.

“Oh,” Hux breathes, when Kylo Ren’s entire cock is buried in his body.

Kylo Ren pauses for a moment, letting them both get used to the sensation, but he is aching to move, and finally he does, thrusting into Hux hard. He quickly finds the best angle to hit Hux’s prostate, making him sob. Hux, on his hands and knees, drops down to rest his weight on his forearms instead of his hands, panting.

“You belong to me,” Kylo Ren says, and he wraps his hands around Hux’s throat as he thrusts inside him.

Hux feels so vulnerable underneath him, and Kylo Ren knows it would be all too easy to choke the life out of him. He thinks about it, getting rid of his adversary for good, but lets up the pressure at the last second.

“I’m going to – Ren, I’m going to –” Hux says, voice raw.

Kylo Ren doesn’t know why he does what he does next. He promised himself that this was a punishment, that he would make Hux come without touching him. But he reaches around Hux’s body and touches his hard, leaking cock, marveling at the length and girth. Hux starts, then begins pushing back on Kylo Ren’s dick with abandon as Kylo Ren starts jerking him off in earnest.

“Ren,” Hux moans as Kylo Ren picks up the pace.

He thrusts into Hux’s prostate one more time and Hux comes all over Kylo Ren’s hand with a cry.

Kylo Ren loses himself in thrusting into Hux. He closes his eyes and sees stars, he forgets where he is and who he is with. Just before he reaches the point of no return, he pulls out of Hux’s ass.

“Get on your back,” he tells Hux.

Hux does what he asks without questioning. He anticipates what’s coming, closing his eyes, and Kylo Ren again notes how long and sunset-orange his eyelashes are. He leans over Hux, jerking himself off rapidly, soon painting Hux’s face with his cum.

All Kylo Ren wants is to lay back into the mattress and sleep for days, but there is cum on Hux’s eyelids that needs to be wiped up, and after that intense orgasm, Kylo Ren is in a charitable mood. He compromises and uses the Force to bring a towel to Hux.

“Impressive,” Hux says sarcastically as he wipes his face. “You’ll have to tell the Supreme Leader about that one.”

Kylo Ren notices with a start that the old Hux is back, the antagonistic one, taking the place of the Hux who worshipped Kylo Ren and begged for his cock. But maybe he can bend this Hux to his will, too.

“Tomorrow morning, after our meeting with Snoke, I’m going to question the Stormtrooper,” Kylo Ren says, testing his power.

“Not a chance,” Hux says, slinging an arm over Kylo Ren’s body and getting comfortable.

“Fuck you,” Kylo Ren says, snuggling back into Hux’s warmth.

–

 

Kylo Ren wakes up feeling warm and safe, which is his first sign that something is wrong. Temperatures run dangerously low on the Finalizer as a way to save money and energy, and to teach discipline to the Stormtroopers. But today, Kylo Ren feels comfortable for once with a warm body pressing into his back and an arm slung over his chest.

At first, while he’s still half-asleep, he presses his body back into the heat, he revels in being enveloped in someone’s soft touch. He’s covered in the salty scent of someone else’s skin and sweat, and though this should be unappealing, it just makes Kylo Ren feel more secure.

Then he stiffens and opens his eyes. It all comes flooding back to him, his irate confrontation with Hux that led to them tangling together in Kylo Ren’s bed until the small hours of the morning. 

The sex had been rough; this didn’t make them lovers. So Hux shouldn’t be pressed so close to him, shouldn’t still be here in Kylo Ren’s bed, and his presence shouldn’t be so comforting. The gentle in and out of Hux’s breath shouldn’t be lulling Kylo Ren back to sleep.

Kylo Ren wrestles himself free of Hux’s grasp, disgusted that he’s actually feeling something for the other man. Hux moans, shifts, stretches.

“You let me spend the night with you? I’m surprised, Ren,” Hux says, voice gravelly.

“I didn’t plan on it,” Kylo Ren says, pointedly not looking at Hux. “I guess we both just fell asleep after – after our encounter.”

“Yes, well, I’d better be going. I’ll see you at our meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke.”

Kylo Ren looks at him then, and swallows.

“Wait,” Kylo Ren says, and Hux pauses with one arm in his crumpled shirt, eyes widening.

“You can’t go out like that,” Kylo Ren says. “The whole ship will know what happened between us.”

“Oh,” Hux says, looking moderately disappointed.

It’s true that Hux’s appearance would make people suspicious. Deep purple bruises decorate Hux’s throat. His hair is a disheveled mess speckled with clumps of dried cum. One look at him and even any Stormtrooper would know that Hux is Kylo Ren’s newest weakness.

“And how do you suggest I make myself presentable? Start wearing a mask like you?” Hux asks, trying and failing to smooth down the back of his hair.

“Shower with me,” Kylo Ren blurts out. “Just a shower. Just to get you clean.”

Hux immediately starts coughing.

Kylo Ren has always been impulsive – it’s one of his best qualities – but he finds his cheeks coloring as soon as the words have left his mouth. Hux wouldn’t want to shower with him. Hux isn’t the one who’s feeling something he shouldn’t after what happened.

But Hux surprises him.

“That should work, for lack of a better plan,” Hux says, composing himself, and he nods, slipping his arm back out of his sleeve.

Hux follows Kylo Ren across the room to his en-suite refresher. He is silent until Kylo Ren turns on the water and adjusts it to a comfortable temperature.

“You take warm showers?” Hux sneers. “What happened to conserving the First Order’s resources?”

“I’m Kylo Ren,” he reminds Hux. “I can afford a few luxuries.”

“Fine,” Hux says, clearly displeased. “You always did think you deserved special treatment.”

He moves the shower curtain aside and steps under the spray. Kylo Ren clears his throat and follows him in, tries not to watch the water droplets roll down the small of Hux’s back, the curve of his round ass, his muscular thighs.

To distract himself, he begins squeezing out shampoo into his hand when he feels Hux’s gaze on him.

“Another luxury?” Hux asks, motioning to the shampoo bottle. “That’s not regulation.”

“You expect me to use the same shampoo as the Stormtroopers?” Kylo Ren retorts. “I have longer hair than most people on this ship and I need to take care of it.”

Hux snorts, and steps out of the shower. “I’ll see you in Snoke’s chamber in half an hour.”

“You’re done already? Don’t go,” Kylo Ren says.

Again, the words just come out, leaving Kylo Ren feeling strangely vulnerable, face flushed because he just admitted that he needs, he wants –

Hux turns his head and meets Kylo Ren’s gaze for a long moment. Kylo Ren fights the ridiculous urge to look away. He isn’t sure what Hux sees in his eyes, but Hux sighs and steps back into the shower, behind Kylo Ren this time.

To Kylo Ren’s surprise, Hux reaches over and starts massaging the shampoo into Kylo Ren’s scalp.

“What are you – ?” Kylo Ren rasps, voice not much louder than a whisper.

“I’ve wanted to touch your hair since the moment I first saw it,” Hux says. “I didn’t really get a chance last night.”

“Oh,” Kylo Ren sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing into the feeling of Hux’s fingers in his hair and on his scalp.

Hux gradually moves his hands down to work soap into Kylo Ren’s chest, his biceps, his abdomen. Kylo Ren starts to regulate his breathing, is so comfortable he starts to meditate.

“Have you really wanted me since you first saw me?” Kylo Ren asks, eyes still closed.

“Earlier,” Hux says, and chuckles. “When all I’d seen of you was that mask. You infuriated me beyond belief and I found myself thinking of you more than I should have. But it doesn’t hurt that you’re so pathetically attractive behind the mask.”

“I’m not attractive,” Kylo Ren spits. “I have the face of two Rebellion leaders. Nothing could be more ugly.”

“But you’re not like your parents. You’re something else,” Hux says, tenderly drawing a hand down Kylo Ren’s cheekbone. “Something better.”

It alarms Kylo Ren that instead of being his usual bitter self, Hux is genuinely trying to comfort him. The Light side of the Force tugs at him, grown strong by all the meditation and gentle touches, and that sets off the warning bells.

“I can’t do this,” Kylo Ren says, opening his eyes and shutting off the shower.

He tries to de-regulate his breathing, ground himself, draw the Dark side of the Force toward him. He claws his fingernails into his arm, presses them deep.

Hux’s fingers pause on his chest. He has the good sense to look hurt by this declaration.

“Of course. You’re leading me on,” Hux says. “I should have expected this. You’ve always been cold and cruel, no concern for anyone but yourself.”

He moves to get out of the shower, and Kylo Ren grabs his arm tightly.

“No,” Kylo Ren says. “No, Hux, I – I want this. But caring about you, that’s the path to the Light side of the Force.”

Hux laughs. “Is that all? You have better command over the Force than anyone in history. Don’t think for a second that you could be drawn to the Light side because of me.” 

“It happened to my grandfather,” Kylo Ren says defiantly. “Caring for his son brought him to the Light. Caring for you could do the same to me.”

Hux reaches out and touches Kylo Ren’s wrist.

“Just because having feelings about others is tied to the Light side of the Force doesn’t mean you’re banned from having feelings altogether. It means everything in moderation, Ren.”

“What would you know about the Force? You’re only saying this because you want me to fuck you again, because you’re selfish,” Kylo Ren accuses.

Hux shakes his head.

“I’m not talking about spending time in your bed. I’m talking about becoming a bigger part of your life. If you can’t see that that’s not a bad thing, then there’s no hope for you.”

Kylo Ren glares at him, a stare that would be more effective if he wasn’t soaking wet.

“We’ll see what Snoke says about this new development between us,” Kylo Ren says. “He always knows the answer.”

“No,” Hux says forcefully. “No, we can’t tell him anything. We must walk in there and act like last night never happened. Can you imagine the consequences of – this?”

“I can imagine,” Kylo Ren says. “And we’re already in too deep.”

“Try this,” Hux says evenly. “Try being with me. You care about me either way, I can tell. You’re already tempting the Light side of the Force, whether you do this or not.”

Kylo Ren looks at him for a moment and then exhales, lets out the breath he had been holding in. The tension drops from his shoulders.

He says, “Whatever happens, we can’t get caught.”

“What Snoke doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Hux says, smiling tightly.

Kylo Ren pulls Hux to him then, embraces Hux’s slippery body with his own.

“What are you doing?” Hux murmurs. “We don’t have time for this. Snoke is expecting us.”

“I’m showing you,” Kylo Ren says, and starts kissing up Hux’s jaw.

“Showing me what?” Hux asks, amused. “Your kissing skills?”

“Showing you how I feel about you,” Kylo Ren says, and he tips Hux’s head back and meets Hux’s lips with his own.

It’s a completely different kiss than the way they’ve kissed before. Kylo Ren is gentle and unhurried as he ghosts his lips over Hux’s, toying with his bottom lip just a little. Hux opens his mouth for him, and the soft warmth he finds inside as he eases his tongue into Hux’s mouth is like the feeling of being half-asleep in his arms.

–

They walk side-by-side to Snoke’s chamber, Kylo Ren looking as intimidating as always, Hux projecting an air of complete authority despite his uncharacteristically crumpled uniform and the lack of gel in his hair. Hux’s fingers brush Kylo Ren’s as they walk and Kylo Ren’s breath catches. He brushes Hux’s fingers back and they stay that way, fingers touching just slightly, until they reach Snoke’s chamber.

“I’ll go in first so it doesn’t look like we came here together,” Kylo Ren volunteers, and when Hux nods, he steps into the chamber.

Snoke’s massive hologram is waiting for him, watching him, those giant red eyes pinned on him from the second he enters the room.

“You’re late, my child,” Snoke says, voice booming. “And General Hux is even later. This is most displeasing.”

Kylo Ren falls to his knees in front of Snoke, looking down respectully.

“I’m sorry, Supreme Leader,” Kylo Ren says. “It won’t happen again.”

He feels Snoke entering his mind with the Force, rifling through his thoughts.

“The Force is amiss today when it comes to you,” Snoke says, eyeing Kylo Ren suspiciously. “Is there something you need to tell me? Are you feeling the call to the Light?”

Kylo Ren pauses. Lying to Snoke could have serious, potentially deadly, consequences. But if Snoke found out about him and Hux, their liason would have to end and Kylo Ren isn’t sure he wants that.

Hux picks that moment to push open the chamber doors, clearing his throat as he takes his place in front of Snoke. Snoke takes a moment to stare at him, and Kylo Ren hopes his wrinkled uniform and less than perfect hair won’t seem too obvious.

“Ah,” Snoke says. “You can’t hide something this big from me. Who do you think you are, General Hux?”

“E-Excuse me, sir?” Hux asks, looking shaken.

“I know what you’ve done,” Snoke says, with as much vitriol as if Hux had committed murder. “You’ve seduced my apprentice. You’ve enticed him with your body and your ministrations. You’ve drawn him toward the Light. And it has to stop now.”

“My greatest apologies, Supreme Leader,” Hux says, back ramrod straight. “It won’t happen again.”

Snoke smirks darkly.

“If you want to become Emperor, you need to be alive, General Hux. I suggest you listen to me, for your own good.”

“No,” Kylo Ren says quietly.

“No?” Snoke questions, eyes narrowing. “You dare defend this traitor?”

Hux bristles at the word “traitor” being used to describe him, looking endlessly offended.

“Hux is good for me,” Kylo Ren says. “He helps clear my mind and ease the tension in my life.”

“I have no problem with you two easing tension together. But anything beyond the physical is strictly forbidden. You are a Knight of Ren and Knights of Rens have no emotional ties. Have you forgotten your training?”

Snoke’s eyes glare into his, and finally Kylo Ren looks away. He knows when to give up.

“No. No, I haven’t forgotten my training. I will have no ties to anyone,” Kylo Ren says limply.

“Good,” Snoke says. “In the meantime, both of you will have limited authority until I am satisfied that you understand me and that no further punishment is needed. Phasma will take over your administrative duties, General Hux. Kylo Ren, you will spend the next week in your quarters, reflecting on the Dark side of the Force and the importance of forming no emotional bonds.”

Hux’s jaw is tightly clenched, eyes narrowed. Kylo Ren wants to reach out and touch him, put his hand on Hux’s arm lightly and reassure him that it will be all right. But he can’t even reach out with the Force without Snoke noticing.

“Understood, sir,” Hux snarls.

Kylo Ren has never seen him this insubordinate before. He hopes Hux knows what he’s doing.

“Understood,” Kylo Ren says.

They leave the chamber together, walking at opposite ends of the hallway, not looking at each other, saying nothing.

–

All Kylo Ren can think about is Hux. He’s supposed to be meditating on the Dark side of the Force, but all that makes him think about is using the Dark side of the Force on Hux: choking him, bruising him, holding him down. Hux may act like he is unimpressed with Kylo Ren’s control over the Force, but deep down, he likes it when Kylo Ren uses the Force on him.

He also misses Hux’s companionship. It had felt good, better than Kylo Ren would admit to, to have someone other than his grandfather to confide in. It had felt good to have someone nearby to quell his loneliness. Now he is faced with a lifetime without anyone but Snoke to trust or confide in, and for the first time, he finds that notion unpleasant.

For five days, he doesn’t see Hux. He doesn’t see anyone except the droids who come to bring him his meals and give him his clean laundry. He has a good handle on the Dark side of the Force, and he feels his anger flourishing. Overall, he’s being productive.

Then he hears the knock on his door.

He could always stay where he is instead of moving to open the door. That’s what Snoke would have him do. But Kylo Ren isn’t Snoke, and he’s starting to wonder if Snoke knows what’s best for him.

He opens the door, and isn’t surprised to see Hux, face flushed, his eyes hungry and dilated.

“I missed you,” Hux breathes, taking a step forward.

Kylo Ren focuses, reaches out with the Force, and finds Hux flush with dark energy, nothing light. He remembers what Snoke said about there being no problem with inviting Hux into his bed, so he closes the door behind Hux, presses Hux up against the door and leans forward to kiss Hux.

He nibbles at Hux’s lower lip, eliciting a moan out of him. Hux leans closer, grabs his ass with both hands, hard.

“Is that what you want? My ass?” Kylo Ren murmurs. “You want to fuck me this time? You want to dominate me, General?”

Hux whines, grabbing Kylo Ren’s ass harder, painfully. Kylo Ren finds that he likes the sensation.

He’s getting hard enough that his pants are starting to feel confining, so he breaks the kiss to pull his robe over his head and take off his pants and underwear. While Hux follows suit, Kylo Ren grabs his lube from his bedside drawer and lays back on his bed, legs spread, inviting.

He notices Hux staring at him appreciatively before he gets on the bed, licking his lips.

“Like what you see?” Kylo Ren asks, smirking, as Hux bears down on top of him and starts mouthing at his neck.

“Love what I see. I can’t decide if I want to fuck you or suck you off again.”

“Fuck me,” Kylo Ren says, and Hux whimpers.

Hux bites Kylo Ren’s neck hard, nails dragging down his chest, scratching his sides. Then he moves down his body, cupping his balls for a too-brief second.

Suddenly, amazingly, he dips his head down and licks Kylo Ren’s hole. Kylo Ren lets out a surprised moan.

“Nobody’s ever – “ Kylo Ren starts, losing his train of thought when Hux swirls his tongue around Kylo Ren’s hole and presses gently inside.

“Oh, god,” Kylo Ren moans, eyes rolling back in his head. “Don’t stop.”

Hux gives a satisfied chuckle that reverborates inside Kylo Ren’s body. Hux doesn’t stop, licking deeper inside Kylo Ren, fucking him with his tongue. Hux’s tongue feels so wet and smooth, so perfect, and Kylo Ren feels like he could come from this alone. He fists his hands in the sheets, breathing hard.

Hux looks mildly apologetic when he sits up, spreading lube on his fingers.

“Are you ready?” he asks.

“Shut up and fuck me, Hux,” Kylo Ren says, legs spread wide, wantonly.

“I can’t say no to that,” Hux says.

He presses one cold finger inside and Kylo Ren shivers violently. It’s been too long.

Hux curves his finger, finds Kylo Ren’s prostate, and chuckles again when Kylo Ren bucks his hips up.

“Stop laughing at me,” Kylo Ren complains.

“I’m laughing because I’m enjoying how much you want this,” Hux says. “How much you want me.”

“And right now I want more of you,” Kylo Ren says. “Please.”

“I never thought I’d hear the great Kylo Ren beg,” Hux says, smirking.

“Shut up,” Kylo Ren says.

Hux complies, slowly sliding a second finger inside, pressing up against Kylo Ren’s prostate with both fingers. Kylo Ren moans.

“If you’re this much of a wreck now, what are you going to be like when I fuck you?” Hux wonders aloud.

“I’m going to be the best lay you’ve ever had,” Kylo Ren says breathily. “More.”

Hux adds a third finger easily, and Kylo Ren pushes back against his fingers, begging for more.

“My, someone’s eager for my cock,” Hux says, giving a few more thrusts and then easing out his fingers.

Kylo Ren’s breath catches as Hux climbs on top of him, coating his own dick in lube. He stares up at Hux’s intensely green eyes for a moment and then Hux leans down and meets Kylo Ren’s lips with his own, slowly pushing his cock inside him.

They’re still for a minute, nothing moving except Hux’s tongue as it enters Kylo Ren’s mouth. Kylo Ren shudders, and Hux makes an experimental thrust.

“Mm,” Hux moans into Kylo Ren’s mouth, pulling back and thrusting inside again.

Kylo Ren wraps his arms around Hux’s back, breaking the kiss to mouth at his neck.

“You’re so tight, Ren,” Hux moans. “You feel – you feel – phenomenal.”

All Kylo Ren can do is moan as Hux’s dick hits his prostate just right.

“Hux,” he groans.

“Ren,” Hux moans in response, reaching in between their bodies to wrap his hand around the head of Kylo Ren’s dick.

Kylo Ren looks up into those unflinching green eyes and kisses Hux again. He worries at Hux’s bottom lip, finally biting it, making Hux gasp into his mouth as he fucks him.

It feels too good, having Hux’s dick filling him up and Hux’s soft hand around his cock. It feels so good that he’s already close, he’s already moaning uncontrollably, sobbing out “Hux – Hux – God, Hux.”

Kylo Ren doesn’t need to use the Force to know Hux is close, too. His thrusts are getting stronger, rougher, he’s fucking Kylo Ren with all his might. He’s making these undignified little mewls as he makes each thrust that Kylo Ren can’t wait to tease him about later.

Kylo Ren looks up into Hux’s eyes again and they stay like that for a while, watching each other’s faces as they near climax, breathing hard.

Then Hux breathes, “I love you,” speeding his thrusts up even more for a few intense seconds, and Kylo Ren comes all over his chest with a shout.

Hux isn’t far behind. He doesn’t slow down, just keeps thrusting into Kylo Ren’s sensitive flesh until he comes inside Kylo Ren with a gasp of “Ren!”

Hux pulls out slowly, moves off of Kylo Ren and says, “I’ll get something to clean you up.”

“There are tissues in the bathroom,” Kylo Ren says, feeling thoroughly wrecked.

He’s glad that he doesn’t have to move because he doesn’t think he could. It takes a minute for him to catch his breath, then he’s sitting up.

Hux comes back with the tissues and sets out wiping all the cum off Kylo Ren’s chest.

Kylo Ren looks down at him and asks, “Did you mean it?”

“Did I mean what?” Hux asks.

“You know what I mean,” Kylo Ren says coldly.

Hux looks down at him for a second, expression unreadable, then gets up to throw the tissues in the trash.

Looking away from Kylo Ren, he quietly says, “I meant it.”

“No,” Kylo Ren says, with surprising ferocity. “You don’t love me. You don’t even know me.”

Hux sits back up on the bed next to Kylo Ren, and Kylo Ren scoots away.

“We’ve known each other for years,” Hux says.

“No,” Kylo Ren repeats. “I don’t care how long we’ve worked together. We’ve only slept with each other twice, and we only had a romantic relationship for one morning before Snoke shot us down. You don’t know me well enough to love me.”

Hux frowns.

“I know you better than you think,” he says. “I know you’re afraid of Snoke, deep down. I know that when things don’t go your way you need to take out your pent-up anger on somebody or something else, whether it’s by insulting me or tearing up the ship with your lightsaber. I know you’re afraid of what you feel for me because you think it’s a weakness.”

“Get out,” Kylo Ren says suddenly, darkly.

Nobody gets inside his head. Nobody tries to coerce him into loving them, into feeling emotions that Knights of Ren aren’t supposed to feel.

“What?” Hux asks, not comprehending.

“Get out,” Kylo Ren repeats, narrowing his eyes. “Get out or I’ll hurt you, and not in the way that turns you on. Maybe I’ll choke you to death this time.”

When Kylo Ren turns to glare at him, Hux looks impossibly betrayed. Kylo Ren laughs a little at this, at Hux’s vulnerability. Hux could never be a Knight of Ren.

“I’m leaving,” Hux says, and he’s silent as he throws his clothes on.

Kylo Ren doesn’t deign to watch Hux gather his things. He practices the Jedi art of meditation – it’s important to know your enemy – and smiles when he hears his door slam shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [kylux-hell](http://kylux-hell.tumblr.com)


End file.
